


Anja: The Protector (Redoing)

by EclipseVixen29



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseVixen29/pseuds/EclipseVixen29
Summary: Anja is someone who would protect her family and friends with her life but she is reserved. What made the Protector like this? Who is and was Anja?





	1. Dreamer

Anja was born into a medium pack that had her parents, uncles and grandparents. Her litter mates was her sister Skylar and her brother Bullet along with two other siblings who were still born. Despite not looking like any of her family, she was still loved and raised by everyone in the pack. The problem that her parents found was that she was very quiet and would often be found sitting by herself staring up at the stars or with her eyes closed and listening to the birds tweet. One day her sister Skylar approached her.

"hey why don't you play with us often? you are always here staring up at the stars or watching birds fly", asked Skylar sitting next to her sister.

"I just don't want to. I enjoy the quiet and the cool breeze blowing my fur. The stars that shine in the night sky", explained the black pup closing her eyes with a sigh.

"It sounds nice but you got to play with us sometime", murmured Skylar to her sister and felt relief when the black pup playfully tackled her.

The three siblings played until their parents came back with food for the pack and that stopped the pups from playing. Skylar, Bullet and Anja ran over to eat their dinner. Once the three pups had eaten, their parents began nudging them towards the den to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone! so this is kind of like a profile? Basically what I can't touch or struggle to touch in Last Promise will be added I here. This way we can get to know the characters more and some history/backstory on them. I also have one for Karu. It will only be for characters that are already introduced.
> 
> I finally got a title but if there is a chapter without a title then I will figure one out later. Anyway I hope you enjoy!


	2. Alone Time

Anja was often avoided by many growing up though her family never really understood why but then again Anja would point out that she didn't care while those that did try would often ended up being snapped at or avoided. One female pup took to trying to get her involved or to talk more but that only resulted in Anja avoiding everyone and when confronted about it the black pup snapped at the other pup. Even the mentors gave up on trying to get her more involved and let her do her own thing. 

Skylar knew better than to suggest to her sister to join other groups because she knew that Anja enjoyed being alone. Sometimes though Skylar would join her sister for a bit before leaving her sister alone. Though as they grew up Skylar felt guilty for not trying harder in getting her sister more involved as she watched Anja become more and more distant from everyone. 

Bullet would flinch every time Anja would snap at another pup before walking away. He knew that Skylar felt guilty that their sister was not more out going but he knew that Anja was quiet and would always prefer being alone instead of being around others. He would see other pups try to force Anja or would argue with the black pup resulting in the black pup walking away. Bullet knew just as Skylar did that their sister was becoming more distant but as he watched Anja go to hunt or talk with their other pack members it made Bullet wonder if maybe they were looking at the black pup all wrong. 


	3. Meeting Karu For First Time

The first time Anja met Karu was when they were pups at a gathering and she saw him standing close to his pack. Feeling curious Anja stood up from where she was sitting beside Skylar and walked over even as whispers from other pups could be heard but she ignored them. She studied the pup: the dark cream ear tips, the black tail tip, the brown fur and the gold eyes. She also noticed the white chest, white belly, white under the tail and white throat. The pup looked like surprised to see her.

"Hey there", she greeted him calmly.

"Hello", he greeted her sounding like he was confused on why she had come over.

"I'm Anja", said Anja introducing herself and tilting her head to the side. "Who are you?"

"My name is Karu", replied the pup 'Karu'. 

Anja shot a glare at a pair of pups from another pack who had been staring and whispering making them look away then she turned back to Karu who looked a bit nervous not that she could blame him. She didn't want to be at the gathering either.

"Ignore them Karu. They are just fools who can't mind their own business and just love to stick their nose in everything", said Anja hearing growls from other pups and even some adult wolves. "They'll get bored eventually".

Eventually the gathering started but Anja and Karu weren't paying attention as they were talking quietly amongst themselves until the gathering ended. Anja's mother called her over so she said bye to Karu then ran over to her pack and followed her family back to their territory. 


End file.
